


Simple Pleasures

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol consumtion, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Auto mechanic Merle, M/M, Masterbation, Merle has a cat, Merle in panties, Merle loves cats, Moonshine, Moose the cat, Rickyl Writer's Group, Rickyl Writer's Group Bingo Challenge 2018, Sexual fantasy's, Smut, Unwinding, bubble baths, pent up sexual frustration, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Merle takes a bubble bath after a long day at work.





	Simple Pleasures

Merle arrived home at his usual time 6:30pm on the dot. Tossing his keys and wallet onto  
the side table in his hallway he ran his fingers through his greying hair. Work had been   
very busy he had been elbow deep in old Cadillacs, Chevy's and Camaros, covered in   
motor oil, radiator fluid and all kinds of grease he arrived home dead tired.  
  
Walking into the living room he sat on the sofa where he preceded in taking off  
his boots he glanced over at the other couch cushion and spotted his cat Moose  
eyeing him with one green eye open his slumber having been disturbed.  
  
Reaching over Merle ran a hand through his cat's black fur he smiled as Moose  
purred rubbing his fuzzy head against his hand happy for the attention he was  
getting.  
  
Heading down the hallway he entered his bathroom stripping off his clothes  
he stretched feeling the joints in his shoulders pop. Turning the tap on he  
allowed the tub to fill a little bit before adding a cap full of soap. Once  
full he turned the water off and stepped in, letting out a happy sigh as  
the warm water washed over his aching muscles.  
  
Leaning back against the tubs cool surface he shut his eyes allowing  
himself to relax, drink some chilled moonshine he'd poured earlier,  
listen to the smooth sounds of B.B. King playing on his stereo. He  
had to admit that man could play a mean guitar.  
  
He allowed his mind to wander and as it did he couldn't help but  
think of his boyfriend who reminded him of the male character  
in the latest romantic novel he was reading.  
  
His cock twitched in interest.  
  
Reaching down into the warm soapy water he wrapped a hand around  
his hardening length, stroking slowly.  
  
  
He thought about his hard muscular chest and torso, their mouths  
meeting in a fiery passionate kiss. The pace picked up as Merle  
imagined running his hands through those dark curls, staring into  
his lover's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He could feel his lover's hands caressing every inch, his warm mouth kissing  
it's way down Merle's toned chest, belly and hard member until with one final  
stroke he shouted his name and came into the murky water.  
  
With the water having gone cold he stood carefully, pulled the plug on  
the tub and got out watching the evidence swirl down the drain.  
  
He dug around in his dresser drawer finding a clean pair of boxers and  
putting them on. Climbing into bed he flicked on the bedside lamp and  
was about to dig into the last few chapters of his book when he heard his  
phone ding.  
  
Setting down his book he picked up his phone and unlocked it, he smiled  
as he read Shane's message.  
  
_"Hey cutie, how was you're day at work"?._  
Merle stared at the text and frowned.  
  
_"Cutie?"_ he thought. Of all the damn nicknames in the world  
his boyfriend could have came up with he had to use the word 'cutie'.  
  
With a smug grin on his face Merle typed out a quick reply and sent it.  
  
His phone pinged again.  
  
_"I'm glad you had a good day, sorry to hear your tired, want some company?"._    
  
Thinking for a moment Merle shrugged _"sure, why the hell not"_ he typed  
and sent to Shane before he set his phone down and onto it's charger.  
  
Merle's phone pinged one last time with the message _"I'll be there soon"_ and  
with a wicked grin on his face Merle got out of bed and went over to his dresser where  
he began rummaging.  
  
Finding what he was looking for he entered his bathroom and began to change.  
  
  
  
  
Shane couldn't believe his eyes as he showed up at his boyfriend of two and a  
half years door to see Merle wearing nothing but a silk robe and a smile.  
  
Slamming the door behind him Merle took him by the hand, leading him   
into the bedroom where he dropped the robe to reveal a pair of black lacy  
panties.  
  
Picking his jaw up off the floor Shane wrapped the older man in his arms  
flopping onto the bed, lips locked in passionate kisses.  
  
Not wasting any time they stripped tossing their clothes every which way  
around the room. Shane grabbed the lube Merle kept in his bedside drawer  
and freed his throbbing erection from it's confines.  
  
Prepping them both Shane slid into Merle's tight entrance, after giving  
him time to adjust Shane moved slowly leaning forward as he captured  
Merle's mouth in another long lingering kiss.  
  
Kissing, stroking, touching they moved in unison as the pace picked up.   
With a few final thrusts they came together, falling into each other's arms.  
  
The two laid in bed for a little while snuggled up close, Shane occasionally  
running his fingers through Merle's chest hair.  
  
Their were no words needed to say how much they loved each other  
all they had to do was look into each other's eyes, Shane's brown and  
Merle's hazel to know that they we're meant to be.  
  



End file.
